The Finale
The Finale is the two-part final episode of the original run of Will & Grace. It is the 23rd & 24th episode of the eighth season and 193rd & 194th overall. It concludes the story of Will and Grace over their dilemma in raising her child. The episode features a flash-forward 2 years after they separate and 20 years later as their children meet at a college dorm, similar to how they themselves met. The episode also features a duet between Karen and Jack. Although this episode was billed as the series finale, it was announced in 2017 that there will be a ninth season. Synopsis Will, who had chosen Grace over his boyfriend Vince, argues with her because he thinks she is not willing to sacrifice as much as he is in raising their family together. Warren Grace has a dream about a life with Will raising her child, a teenage boy named Warren. They have become miserable and unhappy because they have let go of the loves of their lives to be parents. Karen, thanks to Noxzema and her happy marriage to Rosario, looks like she has not aged a day. Jack is also happy with his kinky relationship with husband Kevin Bacon. They play a game of Taboo and Will and Grace admit how they hate how their lives have become. Grace wakes up afraid her dream will come true. After Will leaves to get the laundry, Leo arrives from Rome and confesses his love for Grace one last time, asking her to give their family another chance. He finally sees Grace is pregnant with their child and they kiss. The scene fades out as Will walks to the door. Two years later Will and Grace have lost touch of each other after she left with Leo to go to Rome. It is Will's birthday and he is now living with Vince and Ben, their son via surrogacy and she is living in Brooklyn with Leo and their daughter she named Lila. Grace mentions that Will was so mad at her for abandoning their plans to get back together with Leo that he did not return her calls apologizing and even missed the birth of her daughter. Karen is informed that her divorce settlement is worthless and is now broke while Jack gets propositioned by Karen's rich frenemy Beverly Leslie. She forces him to take Beverly's offer so they can continue to live the lavish lifestyle she had provided for them. Jack reluctantly agrees but Beverly gets blown by the wind from his apartment balcony before consummating their relationship. He had named Jack as the sole beneficiary in his will. Karen and Jack set up Will and Grace to meet again saying the other has been hospitalized. The plan succeeds and the two friends reconcile and catch up at Will's apartment later. They admit that no matter how disappointed they are at how their relationship turned out, they do not regret what they did because they both have grown and are happy. They say their goodbyes and part ways again. Twenty years later A teenage boy and a red-haired girl move at a college dorm across the hall from each other, later revealed to be Ben and Lila. They sneak out to get coffee as Will arrives for Ben and Grace arrives for Lila. The two friends smile as they see each other again, now aged and grey-haired. Karen and Jack have lived together with Rosario, treating her like their baby. The four friends go to the bar Will and Grace kissed on the pilot episode and muses at how they haven't changed a bit. They clink their glasses and drink as their younger selves again. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) * Shelley Morrison (Rosario Salazar) Guest * Harry Connick Jr. (Leo Markus) * Bobby Cannavale (Vince D'Angelo) * Leslie Jordan (Beverley Leslie) * Jere Burns (Man in Cast) * Maria Thayer (Lila) * Jesse Fremont Allis (Warren) * Ben Newmark (Ben) * Jono Kohan (Maitre d') * Kevin Bacon (Himself) Notes * Will and Grace talk on the phone about George Clooney on ER just like in the pilot episode. Similarly, Karen and Jack touch stomachs just like they did when they first met. * Messing and Mullally both submitted this episode for consideration for their Primetime Emmy Award nominations, the latter winning the Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series in 2006. * In the dream sequence, Grace and Will would have named her child Warren. In "reality", she has a daughter which she names Lila. * Will's bald head and obesity, whom Jack always joked about finally becomes real in the dream sequence. * Kevin Bacon's second appearance, after Bacon and Eggs in season 5. * Will and Vince have bought a cabin at the Berkshires where they go on Friday afternoons. * Producer David Kohan's brother Jono stars as Maitre d'. * Megan Mullally has mentioned that her favorite Jack and Karen moment is probably their duet of "Unforgettable" in this episode.Will & Grace Reunion 2016 James Burrows Tribute Cultural references * Grace refers to Karen as Vampira, Maila Nurmi's vampire character from the 50s, because of her immortal appearance; and Rosario as Bride of Frankendyke, because of her hairdo's resemblance to the Bride of Frankenstein. * Kevin Bacon says he had just his Kyra Forever tattoo lasered off, refering to his actual wife Kyra Sedgwick. * Will claims he and Grace can re-enact the musical Grease in 17 minutes. * Will says he and Grace fell for the lamest version of the film The Parent Trap (1961, remade 1998), where twin sisters set their separated parents up. * Jack rebuffs Beverley Leslie saying he still has "places to go. A magic ring to protect," referencing the small-sized hobbits who protect the One Ring in the Lord of the Rings. Media Finale poster.jpg Finale_01.jpg Jack and Karen - Unforgettable will-and-grace-series-finale03.jpg|Finale promo will-grace.jpg|Finale promo will-and-grace-series-finale01.jpg|Finale promo Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Finales Category:Season 8